hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
13th April 2000
Summary Nikki is relieved to learn that Dan is still alive, but upset that he has left without saying goodbye. Lewis and Finn find someone in their storage warehouse. Zara's fiery retaliation goes too far. Plot Sol tries to hide from two men loading a van. Instead of shooing him, they ask if he wants to give them a hand. Sam worries that Dan will be found dead. Anna and Adam try to comfort him. Zara complains about feeling ill, but Sue doesn't fall for it. Zara has a go at Luke but pushes him too far and he pins her to the wall. Sue expresses her concerns about Luke. The worker allows Sol to keep some of the clothes in the box. Geri comforts Nikki as she begins to blame herself for Dan's disappearance. Finn and Lewis are amused when Tony tells them he wants to work as a decorator. Nikki is shocked to find all of Dan's things missing, which means he must be alive. Nikki overhears Anna and Sam making rude remarks about her. Nikki tells Geri that she regrets marrying Dan and Anna snaps at her. Geri tells Anna to shut up. Zara gets in trouble at school. Lewis meets Ruth at the airport and she is very pleased to see him. When the teacher, Ms. Riley, leaves the room, Zara stands in front of the class and mocks her. The teacher walks in and catches her, and Zara tries to play innocent. Sol sells some of the clothes from the box. Geri tries to convince Nikki to return to the United Kingdom. Alex has a go at Nikki. Ruth arrives home but begins to feel ill. She picks up on how Lewis is feeling tense. Sue tries to talk to Luke. Luke is about to talk to Sue but the phone rings and she goes to answer it. Sue is called into the school as Zara has gotten into trouble. The teens get on the bus to return to the airport. Adam checks up on Geri. He flirts with her and she is offended as she thought he was showing concern for her. Nikki asks Sam if Dan said anything to him, but Sam snaps at her. Mr. Berrington tells Zara that stealing money from a teacher, she could be facing expulsion. Zara reminds him he can't prove anything. She isn't pleased when she is taken off the mural project. Geri has a go at Adam, believing she had a bet with Alex about getting Geri. Adam sets her straight but Geri doesn't ask him out. Lewis is confused when Finn tells him that he wasn't storing dodgy supermarket hoodies in their warehouse, and realise someone has been using it. Sue and Andy give Zara a talking to. They refuse to believe that she didn't steal money from the teacher, but he brings up the rest of the things she has done. Sue notices how upset Zara looks and begins to believe her. Luke gets upset as his life is falling apart. Sol hides in the warehouse and tries to make a run for it. Lewis snaps at him. Finn realises he's also sleeping there. Lewis tells Sol to leave and throws him out. Zara sneaks into the art room and throws paint on the mural, and sets it alight. Adam snaps at Alex. Sam vents to Anna about Nikki. Nikki comforts him and they kiss. The fire spreads to some flammables and Zara tries to put it out. She struggles so she sets off the fire alarm. Geri tries to talk to Nikki, who walks out. She remembers Dan and throws the dice off the train. Cast Regular cast *Alex Bell - Martino Lazzeri *Finn - James Redmond *Anna Green - Lisa Kay *Geri Hudson - Joanna Taylor *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Adam Morgan - David Brown *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Zara Morgan - Kelly Greenwood *Mr Morgan - Ross Davidson *Mrs Morgan - Eve White *Ruth Osborne - Terri Dwyer *Sol Patrick - Paul Danan *Lewis Richardson - Ben Hull *Sam Smallwood - Tim Downie *Nikki Sullivan - Wendy Glenn *Dan Sanders - Joseph May (uncredited) Guest cast *Mr. Berrington - Richard Avery Notes *Dan Sanders appears in a flashback for which he is uncredited for. *The two workers who help Sol Patrick are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Zara Morgan's teacher is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2000 episodes